


His Own Medicine

by wordsmisleadinghere



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Happy Steve Bingo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Tagging's not my strong suit, kinda sorta I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: “If you don't, tomorrow the headlines’ll be: Captain America Snubs Press For Shrinking Boyfriend.”“That’s one way to come out,” Steve smirked.





	His Own Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Happy Steve Bingo prompt “Hurt/Comfort.”

“Oh, God, you’re burning up. That’s it, we’re not going.”

“ _We_?” Scott croaked, weakly lifting himself onto his elbows. “I’ll be fine by myself.”

Despite the protest, Steve was already up and half way across the room. “I’m calling Pepper.”

“No, you have to go.”

Steve shook his head decisively. There was a party at the tower that night. Or rather, a press conference masked as a party. Definitely not the sort of gathering Steve wanted to attend, even if Scott wasn’t running a fever of a hundred-and-two and hacking up a lung.

“If you don’t, tomorrow the headlines’ll be: Captain America Snubs Press For Shrinking Boyfriend.”

“That’s one way to come out,” Steve smirked, grabbing the phone.

Scott’s eyes practically bugged out of his head. “Steve!”

“Relax,” he said as he sat on the edge of the bed. “I’m just being as silly as you are.”

All Steve got in response was a brief glare before another coughing fit racked Scott’s body and made him curl in on himself. It saddened Steve to see him this way. And though the serum had long prevented him from being in such a state, he remembered similar discomfort and pain all too well. Not to mention his own stubborn insistence that he could deal with it alone.

He could almost hear Buck’s voice in his head, _Told you so_.

Once the coughing subsided, Steve sat back on the headboard and carefully positioned Scott between his legs, back against his chest. He whimpered softly as his head landed on Steve’s shoulder, but didn’t protest.

“This sucks,” Scott rasped.

Steve smiled ruefully. “I know,” he murmured, gently kneading by the base of Scott’s ribs and working up to his chest to sooth the sore muscles. Slowly, Scott relaxed against him and his discomforted noises lessened, but Steve kept up his movements until a hand on his wrist stilled him.

“Steve. Call Pepper.”


End file.
